race_department_simulation_careerfandomcom-20200214-history
Williams
Williams F1 is a team that competes in the Formula One career. Seasons 1988 In 1988, Williams drafted Greek Old Wolf alongside normal AI driver Riccardo Patrese. Cristiano Mauri replaced Patrese for the rest of the season. They finished 4th with 34 points in the Constructors' Championship. 1991 In 1991, Williams retained both drivers for another season, but the team had a bad season, finishing last with 3 points in the Constructors' Championship. 1992 In 1992, they could not improve their performance. Wolf scored only a 2nd place at Mexico and Mauri failed to score any points throughout the season, despite taking pole position at the French Grand Prix. 1993 Mauri would not be retained by the team in 1993 and went out to seek a drive from a different motorsport category. Canadian driver Felix Jack joined the team and scored a single win from the team at the 1993 Monaco Grand Prix, the team's first win since 1988 Italian Grand Prix. They improved from 11th to 5th in the Constructors' Championship with 20 points. 1994 Both Felix Jack and Old Wolf left the team, leaving German driver Tobi Kederer and British driver Jack Hunsley joining the team. In the first race at Brazil, Kederer finished 5th and his teammate was 10 positions away. Hunsley later out-raced him in the Okayama race, but retired in San Marino after an engine failure. Kederer finished fourth in the race, so did Hunsley at Monaco. The team scored no points again in Spain and both of the drivers retired in Canada. In the seventh race at France, Kederer took the team's first win since their race at Monaco last year. Finishing fifth in Silverstone, his teammate finished in the same position at Germany. At Belgium, Hunsley scored the team's first fastest lap. Kederer scored the team's first pole position in Portugal since Félix Jack did at Monaco last year. He finished third in Jerez and took two wins in the final two races at Suzuka and Adelaide. They finished 3rd in the Constructors' Championship with 54 points. 1995-2000: Dominance Kederer and Hunsley would be retained with a multi-year deal for the team. Magically, Williams and Renault became more competitive than before, securing the Constructors' Championship with 101 points and Kederer securing the Drivers' Title. It continued again in 1996 with Williams having 123 points and Kederer became world champion again. In 1997, Kederer departed from the team and joined Ferrari, and Williams signed Jimmy Laad. Laad became the World Drivers' Champion and Williams took their 3rd Constructors' Title with 107 points, ahead of Arrows. However, Jimmy Laad's form could not improve as a defending champion in 1998, Laad only scored 4 points finishes, meanwhile Jack Hunsley became the Drivers' Champion. They fell back to 2nd with 72 points in the championship. Both drivers left the team and were replaced by Ben Utzer and Rami Saidy. Despite having Supertec engines, the team was still dominant this year. Utzer and Saidy were the main contenders for the 1999 title, and Utzer clinched it at the final round in Suzuka. Their dominance continued again in 2000. With the departure of Rami Saidy and the signing of Dutchman Lesley Buurlage, he was in contention of the 2000 title. However, Hunsley clinched it early and Williams were 2nd in the Constructors' Champiionship with 105 points. 2001 Both of the drivers were retained for the 2001 season. However, the FW23 was not much quicker than its predecessor, and the team fell back to 5th with 39 points in the championship. As a result, Buurlage left the team to drive for Ferrari. 2002 Jimmy Laad returned to the team after Buurlage's departure. Utzer is retained for another season. Williams' 2002 season was hampered by unreliability on Jimmy Laad, which he ended up leaving the team just after a single season. Complete Results (key) (results in bold indicate pole position; results in italics indicate fastest lap) Category:Formula One constructors